1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable furniture, and more particularly to a foldable and portable storage shelf, which is facilitated to be folded into a compact unit for storage and carriage.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional storage shelf generally comprises a rack frame and a panel frame comprising a plurality of panels spacedly and horizontally supported by the rack frame. The rack frame generally comprises two end frames spacedly supported to define a panel distance therebetween, wherein the panels are transversely supported between the two end frames. It is worth mentioning that when the panels are transversely supported between the end frames, the panels and the end frames are mutually supported each other to retain the structure of the storage shelf. In addition, the most distinctive feature of the storage shelf is that the storage shelf should have three opened sides for being accessed. In other words, the front, left, and right sides of the storage shelf must be opened for the user to access the storage cavity of the storage shelf.
Accordingly, the conventional storage shelf has the following drawbacks. The storage shelf must have a rigid structure in order to support the object such that the storage shelf will be bulky and heavy. Therefore, it is a hassle for the manufacturers and the users store and carry the storage shelf. When the storage shelf is used in the closet, the user must build the storage shelf inside the closet because it cannot be fitted into the door of the closet due to the size of the storage shelf.
In order to solve the above mention problem, the storage shelf may incorporate with a foldable structure. However, such foldable storage shelf fails to well support the objects thereat because of the moving parts of the foldable structure. In order to rigidly support the objects, the foldable structure must provide a rigid cross-support which may increase the overall weight of the storage shelf. Accordingly, the cross-support is provided at each of the end frames to form a rigid structure thereof to support the panel frame. However, the cross-support may block the opened side of the end frame such that the storage shelf will only have the front opened side for being accessed. In addition, more connecting joints must be used for connecting to the rack frame in order to enhance the supportability of the storage shelf and the foldable ability of the rack frame thereof However, the storage shelf with the foldable structure cannot be entirely folded into a compact unit which is bulky and difficult to carriage. Accordingly, the storage shelf generally has a rectangular shape that the width of the storage shelf, i.e. the width of the end frame, is smaller than the length of the storage shelf, i.e. the length of the panel. Therefore, even though the storage shelf can be folded by minimizing the width of the storage shelf, the storage shelf cannot be formed into a compact unit. Another drawback of the foldable storage shelf is how to lock up the rack frame in an unfolded position. If the rack frame cannot be secured at its unfolded position, the storage shelf cannot provide a rigid support for the objects.
Another storage shelf may incorporate with a detachable structure that the panels and the rack frame can be detached from each other to minimize the storage space. However, it is a hassle for the user to assemble the storage shelf When the storage shelf is needed to move from one place to another place, the user must disassemble the storage shelf from one place and re-assemble the storage shelf at another place. In addition, if one of the detachable parts is missing, the storage shelf cannot be assembled.